Between Past and Future
by Miss.Breakable Butterfly
Summary: Entre juegos del destino, somos estelas de colores perdidas entre la oscuridad de decisiones, ¿cuánto puede cambiar? ¿El amor puede hacer la diferencia?... AXYXY
1. Prologo

_Hola guapura ¿cómo os encontráis últimamente?, bien primero que nada os agradezco por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia que espero que sea de su agrado y merezca aunque sea uno de vuestros reviews, y otra cosa es disculparme por Ooc en el posiblemente incurriré en la actitud de los personajes, pero según mi perspectiva esto entra en la categoría de los What if...? en fin que siéntanse en la libertada de juzgarme pero obviamente sin faltar al respeto. Y otra cosa importante no se cuanto tardare en actualizar posiblemente sea rápido o posiblemente sea muy tardado pero os aseguro que los capítulos serán largos para compensar la espera y obviamente también influirá la recepción que reciba la historia aun que no todo dependerá de eso para que no os sintáis forzados a comentar quiero que eso salga de vosotros._

_**Otra cosita**, ¿alguien podría decidme cual era el nombre completo de la chica de anteojos que le gustaba a Yuki? es que mi memoria no es muy coperativa con el nombre de ese personaje, de antemano gracias..._

_Bueno después de toda mi cháchara anterior os dejo con mi primera historia de este anime..._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ como saben los personajes de Mirai Nikki/Future Diary y escenarios, así como todo lo que reconozcáis del anime o el manga no me pertenecen, solo esta historia es mía y esta hecha sin fin de lucro. __¡Digamos no al Plagio!_

* * *

**Between Past and Future**

**.**

_by Miss. Breakable Butterfly_

**_._**

**_Prologo_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.x._**

**_._**

_El rostro del mundo ha cambiado  
desde que oí los pasos de tu alma, leves  
¡oh, muy leves!, junto a mí, deslizándose  
entre mí y la terrible grieta de la muerte  
donde pensaba hundirme, mas fuí elevada  
hacia el amor y conocí una nueva canción  
para mecer las mareas de la vida.  
Apuré sedienta la copa de las amarguras  
que Dios, al nacer, nos regala,  
A tu lado, mi amor, he loado su dulzura.  
El nombre de las tierras y del cielo se mudan,  
cambian según donde estés  
o hayas de estar algún un día.  
Antes adoraba este laúd y éste canto mío,  
(los ángeles bien lo saben), aún los quiero,  
sólo porque tu nombre se mezcla con su ritmo._

_Poema "The face of all the world is changed" _

_De Elizabeth Barrett Browning _

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.x._**

**_._**

* * *

Los colores en el cielo se fueron difuminando hasta volverse casi completamente negros, respirar se hizo doloroso y el frío se apodero de ella mientras podía sentir la sangre abandonando su cuerpo...

— ¡Yunnooo! — fue el grito de dolor llamándole lo último que escucho antes de perder la conciencia...

* * *

El invierno llegó mucho antes de lo previsto, los árboles cubiertos de blanco en su totalidad daban una espectacular vista, sin embargo ella prefería mil veces los días cálidos.

El viento frío de esa mañana la había invitado a no levantarse en todo la mañana, además en plenas vacaciones de invierno lo que más le apetecía era levantarse tarde, pero su novio había decidido que era un buen día para esquiar y que finalmente conociera al que según le había contado era su mejor amigo en secundaria, esa era la principal razón por la cual ahora estaba en aquella cafetería esperando, cuando lo que más deseaba era estar envuelta entre un manta frente a la chimenea mientras leía un buen libro.

Se arremolinó mas entre su abrigo mientras ajustaba su bufanda, suspiro notando como el clima frío hacia que su exhalación fuera una voluta de vapor...

— ¡Yuno! — el grito de la voz de su novio le llegó desde su espalda, giró lentamente en la silla, solo lo justo para ver a su novio entrando con una amplia sonrisa.

— Akise-kun — murmuró ella con cariño mientras su joven novio se acercaba, sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo se tiñeron de rojo cuando cogiéndola de la barbilla levanto su rostro lo justo para descender sus labios sobre los de ella en un suave beso, que sin embargo, le quito el aliento.

Cuando finalmente se separaron él preguntó...

— ¿Lleváis mucho tiempo esperándome? — ella negó con la cabeza mientras Akise levantaba una mano para que alguien les atendiera, pues había notado que su novia tampoco había pedido nada.

Una joven y bonita camarera se acerco a la mesa moviendo la cadera de manera coqueta al ver que el llamado provenía de tan guapo muchacho.

Yuno por su parte estrecho la mirada mientras la camarera preguntaba...

— ¿En qué puedo serviros? — la mujer batió las pestañas mientras se ruborizaba ante la mirada del chico...

— Podría traerme un chocolate caliente con malvaviscos y un pedazo de tarta de manzana, y ¿para ti Yuno? — preguntó el joven a su novia al notar como la camarera apuntaba su pedido sin siquiera mirar a la joven chica de cabellos rosa, sin embargo al oír la voz del chico la camarera miró en la dirección de su otra clienta quien con brusquedad pronunció...

— Un latte de vainilla y un pedazo de pastel de chocolate — terminó su pedido con una falsa sonrisa y los ojos resplandeciendo con ira contenida ante la actitud de la camarera.

La camarera de igual manera pinto una sonrisa falsa sobre sus suaves labios carmín e ignorando de nuevo a la joven de cabellos rosas se giró al guapo chico de singular tono de pelo...

— ¿Deseáis alguna otra cosa? — preguntó la joven casi suspirando, mientras Akise negaba cortésmente con la cabeza — Entonces en un momento os traigo.

La joven regresó poco después con una charola con el pedido de ambos jóvenes, cuando hubo acomodado todo sobre la mesa se giró hacia Akise y batiendo las pestañas con voz coqueta pronunció...

— No dudéis en pedirme si se te ofrece _cualquier _otra cosa — batiendo de nuevo las pestañas y mordiendo su labio inferior con coteria la joven camarera dio media vuelta y se alejo moviendo las caderas.

Por su parte Yuno apretaba con fuerza el tenedor preguntándose si es que lo lanzaba a aquella joven tendría la suficiente fuerza como para atravesar su cabeza.

Akise por otra parte la miró divertido, encontraba fascinante cada gesto y emociones que pasaban por el rostro de su novia en un instante...

— Sabes, no es necesario que planees un asesinato — comentó como si tal cosa fuera lo más normal de pronunciar, mientras su novia dejaba de fulminar con la mirada a la camarera que de vez en cuando dirigía su mirada hacia su mesa, para ver la sonrisa que su novio en ese momento poseía.

— Yo no planeaba nada — murmuró con las mejillas sonrojadas y un puchero en los labios que a él se le hizo de lo mas tierno.

— A mí no podéis engañarme, Gasai Yuno — dijo con voz baja y seductora mientras se acercaba lo suficiente a ella, sus labios a milímetros de distancia mientras ella inconsciente los humedecía. Él no había perdido detalle de eso y tampoco de sus mejillas sonrojadas y antes de besarla pronunció — Recuerdas estoy en proceso de convertirme en uno de los mejores detectives...

Sus labios pronto hicieron contacto, los movimientos suaves y superficiales al principio, sin embargo la lengua atrevida de Akise se deslizo provocativa por el labio inferior de la joven chica quien sin poder y sin querer evitarlo abrió los labios soltando un gemido bajo cuando su lengua entro en contacto con la propia.

El mundo pareció desvanecerse mientras ambos jóvenes se perdían en aquel beso hasta que un ligero carraspeo les obligo a separarse.

Yuno con la mejillas totalmente rojas por dentro se sentía furiosa por aquella interrupción, sin embargo aquella furia se desvaneció cuando miró a quien había interrumpido, parpadeó y recordó que Akise le había mencionado que su amigo les vería en la cafetería, entonces su rubor aumento al pensar el espectáculo que seguramente habían estado ofreciendo.

Cohibida desvío la mirada hacia el paisaje que se dejaba ver a través del cristal del ventanal intentando controlar su gran sonrojo, sin ver bien el rostro del amigo de su novio, después de todo ya tendría tiempo de conocerle...

— Yo mm...lamento interrumpir — quien había interrumpido tenia la mirada fija en el paisaje que se vislumbraba detrás de uno de los ventanales de aquella cafetería con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas por ver semejante muestra de afecto entre su amigo y su novia...

— ¡Ey Yukiteru-kun! — Akise se levantó y saludo con entusiasmo a su viejo amigo y amor platónico, aunque de eso último ya hacia demasiado tiempo y ahora, ahora...

Miró por el rabillo del ojo a su novia que aún con las mejillas rojas como farolillos había desviado la mirada hacia la vista que se podía apresiar desde los ventanales. Una sonrisa curvo sus labios, no estaba seguro de muchas cosas pero algo de lo que si estaba seguro era de que la amaba, a pesar de que su relación había comenzado con una rivalidad.

Akise pronto se percató de la mirada que su amigo le dirigía a su novia y pronunció...

— ¡Oh, claro! — tanto Yuno y Yukki miraron al joven Akise sin prestarse realmente atención — Yukiteru-kun te presento a la chica mas guapa de Sakurami y todo Japón, mi novia Yuno Gasai.

Yuno se había ruborizado de nuevo ante las palabras de su novio, sin embargo tan pronto como cruzo la mirada con el joven hombre y sus manos se tocaron para saludarse algo paso...

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras, un fuerte dolor de cabeza le hacia su presa, pero también una sensación de profundo dolor atenazó su corazón y un miedo irracional a la soledad le hizo aferrar con mayor fuerza la mano del joven quien también con los ojos abiertos más de lo normal le miraba intentando no mostrar en su rostro el desconcierto ante el sentimiento avasallador que de pronto le había inundado de abrazar a aquella joven y claro también un extraño dolor de cabeza que pareció desatarse de pronto.

Akise miró con el ceño fruncido la actitud de su amigo y novia cuando notó como una lágrima descendía por la mejilla de su novia, ésta mientras tanto soltaba con brusquedad la mano de su amigo y sin más se abalanzaba sobre él en un feroz abrazo...

— No me dejes... — Yuno pronunció con la voz trémula, mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho de su novio mojando con sus lágrimas su abrigo...

— Shuu... jamás lo haría — murmuró en su oído con amor mientras la estrechaba con fuerza.

Por su parte Yukki miraba la escena con una extraña opresión en el pecho e inconsciente apretaba los puños. El dolor en su palma al enterrar sus uñas en la misma le hizo parpadear confundido mientras apartaba la mirada de la escena, por alguna razón le molestaba que ella se aferrara de esa forma a su amigo, lo que ciertamente era estúpido debido a que después de todo, ella era la novia de su amigo.

Yukki soltó un inaudible suspiro dándose un ligero masaje sobre sus sienes ante el dolor de cabeza que se le había desatado de pronto, mientras se sentaba en la silla mas cercana intentando ignorar a su amigo y novia que aun abrazados parecían hablar en voz baja...

Akise miró la actitud de su novia con preocupación...

— Ey cariño todo irá bien, vale — la separó de si con delicadeza y limpio los rastros de lágrimas pues ya no lloraba sin embargo aún le aferraba con fuerza como si de un momento a otro fuese a desaparecer. Entonces la estrecho aun más fuerte y susurró con voz suave y calma — Jamás os dejaría, ¿sabéis por qué?

Yuno le había mirado en cuanto comenzó a hablar, sus ojos de él le miraban con un brillo especial mientras sonreía con esa sonrisa amable que la hacia latir el corazón desenfrenadamente. mientras negaba ella sutilmente con la cabeza.

— Porque... — comenzó él haciendo una pausa mientras levantaba con una mano su barbilla y sus ojos le miraban más intensamente — _Te amo, Yuno..._

Sus labios descendieron hacia los de ella suaves y firmes transmitiendo los sentimientos que le profesaba, sin embargo algo en el interior de Yuno se removía inquieto mientras su dolor de cabeza iba en aumento...

—_ Te amo, Yuno..._

Las palabras se repitieron con fuerza y eco en su cabeza pero lo que más le desconcertaba era que no era la voz de Akise quien las decía, pero no podía identificar la voz, entonces forzándose a recordar acrecentó su dolor de cabeza.

El sabor metálico de la sangre le hizo despertar de su ensueño y avergonzada y temerosa miró como Akise sorprendido y extrañado limpiaba con una servilleta la sangre que escurría de el labio que ella al parecer había mordido de manera inconsciente.

Pero el olor metálico de la sangre hizo algo más, ella se apretó con fuerza la cabeza...

— _Papá, Mamá... _— podía reconocer su voz, pero también el olor a muerte y putrefacción, pero sobretodo podía sentir el dolor y la soledad...

Yuno dio un grito mientras Akise y Yukki, el último quien se había parado sorprendido ante desgarrador grito, observaban como la joven sin más se desmallaba.

Ambos jóvenes extendieron sus manos para cogerla, pero un dolor tan intenso que pareció partir a la mitad el cerebro de Yukiteru provocó que sin más también se desvaneciera entre la negrura de la inconsciencia, mientras como última imagen se llevaba los ojos preocupados de Akise, pero sobretodo el rostro calmo y angelical que descansaba sobre los brazos de su amigo. El rostro de Gasai Yuno...

* * *

Deus Ex Machina miró por la enorme pantalla lo que sucedía en aquella cafetería, luego se giró a la figura sombría, que cubierta con una capa negra con capucha miraba fijamente el rostro de la joven de cabellos rosas...

— Sería más fácil que os quedarais en mi lugar como sucesor — expuso Deus, mirando a su visitante quien había desviado la mirada de la enorme pantalla.

— No — dijo simplemente la misteriosa figura con voz monótona y con un extraño eco que hacia difícil identificar si es que se trataba de un hombre o mujer — El orden debe ser restablecido, lo sabéis bien.

— Hn... Eso explica porque mi existencia como Dios se ha alargado ¿no es así? —Deus observó como la figura asentía antes de hacer un movimiento con su mano y que un vórtice negro se abriera evidencia de que se iba pero, antes de que se marchara Deus inquirió — ¿Entonces eso significa qué...?

— El juego de supervivencia inicia...

La figura se desvaneció mientras Muru muru miraba el lugar donde segundos antes el encapuchado estaba...

— Oye Deus, ¿acaso no era...? — pero antes de que terminara su pregunta miró como Deus asentía mientras miraba con interés la imagen de la pantalla — Entonces eso significa ¿qué...? — Muru muru rascó la parte inferior de su cabeza mientras preguntaba confundida — ¿qué significa?

_— Que el juego para elegir a mi nuevo sucesor ahora comienza..._


	2. Chapter 1: ¿Recuerdos perdidos?

_Hola guapura ¿cómo os encontráis últimamente? de corazón espero que os encontréis __fantásticamente._

_Quiero agradecer a las chicas guapas que me comentáis y también a los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia, aquí os traigo el segundo capitulo, espero que os guste y que la espera haya valido la pena, ya saben cualquier cosa estoy a un mensaje de distancia, así que no seáis tímidas(os) y comenten que os parece._

_Pasando a otro asunto, como ya había avisado tardare en actualizar debido a la ajetreada que es mi vida en estos momentos, sin embargo, intentare que el tiempo de espera no sea tan largo (pero no os prometo nada ya que de verdad, aveces sólo me da tiempo para dormir y no precisamente como Dios manda)._

_En fin me dejo de cháchara inútil y os dejo leer. _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ como saben los personajes de Mirai Nikki/Future Diary y escenarios, así como todo lo que reconozcáis del anime o el manga no me pertenecen, así como tampoco el poema utilizado, sólo esta historia es mía y esta hecha sin fin de lucro. __¡Digamos no al Plagio!_

* * *

**Between Past and Future**

**.**

_by Miss. Breakable Butterfly_

**_._**

**_Capitulo 1: ¿Recuerdos perdidos? _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.x._**

_**.**_

_Escrito estaba, sí: se rompe en vano_

_Una vez y otra la fatal cadena,_

_Y mi vigor por recobrar me afano._

_Escrito estaba: el cielo me condena_

_A tornar siempre al cautiverio rudo,_

_Y yo obediente acudo,_

_Restaurando eslabones_

_Que cada vez más rígidos me oprimen;_

_Pues del yugo fatal no me redimen_

_De mi altivez postreras convulsiones._

_¡Heme aquí! ¡Tuya soy! ¡Dispón, destino,_

_De tu víctima dócil! Yo me entrego_

_Cual hoja seca al raudo torbellino_

_Que la arrebata ciego._

_¡Tuya soy! ¡Heme aquí! ¡Todo lo puedes!_

_Tu capricho es mi ley: sacia tu saña..._

_Pero sabe, ¡oh cruel!, que no me engaña_

_La sonrisa falaz que hoy me concedes._

_Poema "Al Destino" de __Gertrudis Gómez de Avellaneda _

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.x._**

**_._**

* * *

**(Meses antes)**

**14/05/XXXX Instituto Nara en Sakurami. **

La lluvia caía sin tregua azotando los cristales de las ventanas del edificio, no es que importara mucho debido a que la mayoría de los estudiantes tenían en mente cosas más importantes, como el examen que hace apenas una hora había iniciado y que duraría tres.

Gasai Yuno, hija de banqueros prominentes no solo en Sakurami sino de todo Japón, hija única por adopción y estudiante de primer año en esa institución, la segunda mejor de su grado solo superada por...

Yuno apretó con fuerza su lapicero partiéndose a la mitad éste, mientras fulminaba con la mirada al joven que parecía que sin siquiera esforzarse la superaba en todo desde que había llegado a ese instituto, el nombre del innombrable, Akise Aru.

— Maldición — murmuró en voz baja después de romper su lapicero, sin poder evitarlo y de una manera inconsciente volvió de nueva cuenta su fulminante mirada al joven, culpándole de su roto lapicero.

Al parecer el muchacho sintió su mirada porque alzó su rostro despegando su vista del examen y la fijo en ella mientras una sincera y pacífica sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Yuno lo fulminó con la mirada antes de volver a posar su vista en su examen, sus mejillas rojas de frustración y coraje, y el miedo de no estar a la altura de nuevo esta vez y volver a ver la mirada de decepción en el rostro de sus padres al no ser la hija de élite que ambos -aunque no lo dicen- desearían tener.

Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza hasta que el sabor metálico de la sangre inundo sus papilas gustativas.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en los últimos tres años después de aquel extraño incidente en el que su padre y ella casi perdieron la vida y del que recordaba muy poco o mejor dicho casi nada, en aquella secundaria. Su madre había dejado de castigarle como lo hacia y al principio intentaban pasar más tiempo con ella, sin embargo pronto regresaron a sus ajetreadas vida y aunque ya no le castigaban como antes, podía leer en ellos la decepción cuando no hacia algo a la altura que una Gasai se suponía debía estar.

Por eso odiaba a Akise Aru, porque desde que había ingresado en el instituto ellos eran los mejores, pero, él siempre parecía hacer todo sin esfuerzo, un claro ejemplo era hoy, ella prácticamente no había dormido por estudiar y estaba segura que las amplias ojeras que adornaban el contorno de sus ojos era prueba evidente de ello y sin embargo Akise parecía una fresca rosa y por la manera en que su lápiz se movía por su hoja era como si ninguna pregunta se le complicase cuando ella se había atorado en la veintitrés.

— Señorita Gasai ¿os encontráis bien? — inquirió el profesor al ver a la joven temblando ligeramente, pues era bien sabido que los padres de la joven eran un tanto exigentes con su desempeño académico. La miro sobresaltarse y verlo con una expresión nerviosa...

— Si yo solo mm... estaba, no es nada — Yuno forzó una sonrisa antes de girar el rostro hacia su examen no sin notar la mirada de Akise sobre ella, haciendo que frunciera de nuevo el ceño.

Yuno terminó finalmente su examen, justo en el mismo instante que Akise lo hacia, ambos lo habían terminado en dos horas de las tres que se ofrecían.

— ¿Estáis seguros de que no deseáis darle una última repasada? ― les preguntó el profesor. Ambos jóvenes negaron y el profesor no insistió más pues sabía que regularmente, por no decir siempre, eran los primeros en terminar todo ― Muy bien entonces podéis salir.

**15/05/XXXX Instituto Nara en Sakurami.**

A diferencia del día anterior, ese día se encontraba totalmente despejado y con un sol resplandeciente que en conjunto con el canto de las aves, te invitaba a relajarte. Sin embargo para Yuno el día no se anunciaba esplendoroso, no mientras observaba la tabla de registro con las calificaciones del examen del día anterior, donde claramente se podía leer…

**1. ****Akise Aru… 98****2. ****Yuno Gasai… 94****3. ****… … … … … . **

Sin poder evitarlo los ojos se volvieron cristalinos y sus manos se apretaron en sendos puños que incluso las uñas comenzaron a incrustarse en sus palmas. De nuevo le había ganado, otra vez tendría que ver aquella mirada de decepción en sus padres.

— Ey Gasai-san, ¿te encontráis bien?

Yuno se sobresaltó cuando sintió el toque de una mano sobre su hombro. Uno de sus compañeros de clase se había acercado a ella cuando la había visto temblar, sin embargo ella no respondió, simplemente se abrió paso entre la multitud de estudiantes que observaban sus calificaciones, mientras ella parpadeando trataba de alejar las lágrimas de sus ojos intentando al mismo tiempo alejarse a un lugar donde nadie la viera derramar lágrimas por lo que la mayoría consideraría un idiotez, pues, ¿Quién se quejaría con tan buena calificación y además siendo hija de una de las familias más importantes de la ciudad? Nadie entendería porque para ella era tan importante.

Corrió hasta la biblioteca, una vez ahí dentro disminuyo el paso para no molestar a la bibliotecaria, después subió a la segunda planta y camino entre las estanterías hasta la parte más alejada, finalmente oculta entre las dos últimas estanterías de aquella sección que muy pocas veces era visitado por los alumnos se sentó en el piso recargando su espalda contra la pared, sus piernas fueron encogidas y abrazadas por sus brazos mientras escondía la cabeza entre el hueco que quedaba y sin poder seguir conteniéndose las lágrimas acudieron a raudales, descendiendo por sus mejillas mientras tenues sollozos escapaban de los labios de la joven.

Tan concentrada estaba en su pena que no escucho los pasos que se acercaban hasta que unos brazos la envolvieron de manera protectora.

— Shuuu… ya no llores ― la voz masculina susurró suavemente en su oído haciendo que se estremeciera.

Yuno levantó el rostro lentamente mirando el tono de cabello de aquel que la abrazaba ofreciendo consuelo, al notar aquel singular tono de cabello por instinto empujó al muchacho quien al no estar en una firme posición perdió el equilibrio cayendo de centón con un mueca de dolor, mientras Yuno aún sentada en el suelo retrocedía como queriendo fundirse con la pared.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? ― la voz de Yuno salio temblorosa y con los ojos pese a estar rojos e hinchados por haber estado llorando antes, ahora era palpable el frío odio que destilaban hacia el joven quien desde su posición la miraba.

— No entiendo ― Yuno parpadeó confundida cuando Akise comenzó a hablarle sin embargo no la miraba a ella si no a un punto en una de las estanterías, de pronto centro su mirada en ella y ― ¿Por qué me odias?

Yuno boqueó como pez fuera del agua sin saber que responder, sin embargo, pronto su ceño se frunció mientras cruzaba los brazos y desviaba la mirada.

— Por que puedo ― le dijo sin verlo aún.

— Tiene que haber otro motivo, ¿acaso te hice algo? ― el tono de preocupación en el que Akise había formulado la pregunta obligó a Yuno a mirarle. Akise ya se había puesto de pie y la miraba esperando su respuesta con un deje de nerviosismo.

— ¿Por qué te interesa? ― preguntó a su vez ella, su voz había salido trémula y baja y por alguna razón tenía nuevamente ganas de llorar.

— Es de mala educación responder a una pregunta con otra ― le dijo él intentando ser gracioso mientras la miraba, pues había notado como sus ojos se habían cristalizado de nuevo y la manera trémula en la que le había preguntado. Ella sin embargo había desviado la mirada asiendo que él suspirara pues lo que diría a continuación nunca pensó que fuera de esa manera. Estaba apunto de hablar cuando le escucho pronunciar muy bajito…

— Te odio ― ante aquello Akise sintió algo quebrarse en su interior sin embargo se obligo a guardar silencio pues la joven continuó hablando ― Te odio por siempre parecer tan perfecto, te odio porque sonríes de esa manera que hace suspirar ha medio colegio, te odio porque todo parece siempre irte de maravilla sin siquiera hacer un esfuerzo, te odio porque, porque no puedo superarte y ya no soporto ver la decepción en el rostro de mis padres por no ser la hija de élite que desearían, te odio, te odio, te odio… ¡te odio!

Le grito con fuerza la joven de cabellos rosa mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a descender nuevamente por sus mejillas.

Akise por su parte suspiro con pesadez, no podía hacer nada y parecía que su sola presencia alteraba a la chica más así que decidió que era mejor marcharse de ahí. Dio media vuelta, listo para alejarse, cuando apenas había dado un paso una pequeña mano, comparada con la suya, le detenía.

— No-no te vayas ― la voz de Yuno sonó temblorosa y suplicante. Akise por otro lado se había girado a contemplarla, pero ella no le miraba solo apretaba con fuerza su muñeca izquierda que era de donde le había cogido segundos antes. De pronto ella giró a verle, sus ojos aún con lágrimas que clamaban por salir ― Por favor.

Pidió ella sin embargo Akise se obligó a deshacerse de su agarre y pronunciar.

— Lo siento Gasai-san, yo no quiero hacerte más daño ― Akise sonrió ligeramente pero la sonrisa no llego a sus ojos. Había pasado de nuevo, se había enamorado de alguien que nunca le correspondería, primero Yukiteru-kun, y ahora, ahora… Suspiró pesadamente mientras la miraba ― Siento ser el causante de tu dolor y de tu odio, de verdad no sabes como lo siento.

Akise se giró nuevamente para irse de aquel lugar antes de que su corazón terminase de colapsar, pero fue detenido por segunda ocasión por la suave voz de la joven muchacha.

— No te odio a ti Akise Aru ― ante sus palabras no pudo evitar mirarla, ella ya se había puesto de pie pero su mirada seguía posada en el suelo ― Me odio a mi, por ser una decepción.

Una solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla de la muchacha pero antes de que terminara su recorrido el dedo índice de Akise interrumpió su camino.

Yuno le miró sorprendida ante su osadía pero todo pareció apagarse en ella cuando la voz de Akise Aru le susurró…

— Para mi nunca serías una decepción, sino una bella y peligrosa motivación.

Luego todo perdió sentido y nitidez cuando los labios suaves del muchacho se encontraron con los suyos. Aprovecharía esa apertura porque tal vez no tendría una nueva oportunidad de probar tan incitadores labios, así que por primera vez Akise mando al demonio su buena y caballerosa actitud y la beso. Cuando finalmente el beso se rompió, Yuno ruborizada totalmente, se perdió en los ojos del muchacho que la miraba con adoración con las manos firmes aún rodeando su cintura.

— Dime Gasai-san, ¿aceptaríais ser mi novia? ― su suave aliento acariciando sus labios.

Y ella de una manera inconsciente relamía los suyos.

— Yo… yo ― la voz de Yuno titubeó y los brazos de Akise comenzaron a aflojarse a su alrededor. Sin embargo Yuno se descubrió a si misma con gran temor a que él la soltase y que esa sensación de soledad que parecía siempre acompañarla se reavivara si dejaba que él se marchara. Entonces con esa nueva revelación lo único que hizo fue pronunciar ― Llámame Yuno, Akise-kun.

Y entonces fue esta vez ella quien lo besó, un beso que comenzó con movimientos suaves, ligeros roces que pronto se avivaron por la lengua inquieta de ella que recorría los labios del joven, pero él sin intención de dejarse dominar en un momento mordisqueo el labio inferior de la muchacha, quien ante la sorpresa un jadeo dejaba escapar, pero aquello solo dio la oportunidad a que la lengua atrevida de Akise se colara en su boca y que el beso más apasionado se tornara. Mientras Yuno sentía su espalda chocar contra la fría pared de la biblioteca.

Y pese a que el beso apasionado parecía robarle los sentidos, había una parte en ella que incomoda se removía, como si quisiera advertirle que aquello no era adecuado, que él, Akise Aru no era con quien debería estar experimentando aquel desenfreno de pasión.

Pero todo fue olvidado cuando su centro palpitante entro en contacto con la dureza que a través de los pantalones de Akise se dejaba sentir, cuando entre la pasión desatada sus piernas había enredado en torno a la cintura de él.

— Eso…es…un… ¿si? ― preguntó el joven con la respiración entrecortada, obligándose a separarse de ella. Yuno por su parte rió, por primera vez sinceramente para él, mientras con ternura cepillaba el cabello revuelto del muchacho.

— Si ― respondió ella antes de volver a besarle y que aquella sensación como de advertencia se quedara sin voz.

**15/05/XXXX cerca de la Instituto Nara en Sakurami **

Amano Yukiteru observó el brillante cielo que ese día ofrecía, sentado en una mesa al aire libre de una cafetería que se encontraba cerca de donde su novia y su mejor amigo estudiaban, esperaba que su bella novia apareciera. Suspiro con pesadez mientras observaba a unas jóvenes con el uniforme de la escuela de su novia y mejor amigo pasar, platicando entre ellas y soltando risitas de vez en cuando.

A él le hubiese encantado ir en esa escuela, sin embargo no solo era una de las escuelas más caras de Japón, también una de las más exigentes en cuanto a nivel académico se refería, su novia y mejor amigo habían logrado entrar gracias a que la escuela ofrecía cincuenta becas completas y otras cincuenta que ofrecían menor apoyo, pero para ello tenias que ser un alumno de lo más sobresaliente y él con esfuerzo era un alumno promedio.

Después de otro suspiro, miró la hora en su celular y viendo que su novia parecía aún no llegar comenzó a escribir, era algo que había comenzado desde sus primeros años en secundaria, escribía un diario de todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor, de alguna manera le relajaba y le ayudaba a ver los problemas que se presentasen desde otra perspectiva.

— _Yuki… _― Amano se sobresaltó cuando escucho que le llamaban mientras escribía en su diario, por un segundo la voz sonó extraña pero hasta cierto punto reconfortante ― Yuki-kun ¿te he asustado?

Cuando miró al frente se encontró con los ojos castaños de su novia que lo observaban a través del cristal de sus anteojos, mientras él negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

Por un momento un sentimiento de decepción le inundó, como si hubiese esperado que alguien más fuese quien le había llamado, como si hubiese esperado ver a otra chica, lo cual era absurdo porque ella Moe Wakaba era su novia desde ya casi más de dos años. Asumió que se debía a la extraña sensación que había estado atenazando su pecho, como avisándole que algo que no le gustaría se iba a llevar acabo ese día.

— Lamento la tardanza ― empezó a narrarle la muchacha mientras cogía asiento en una silla frente al joven ― Pero es que mi profesor de la última clase se demoró explicando acerca de un proyecto que es para la siguiente semana.

— Si, no os preocupéis, tampoco llevaba tanto esperando, además todavía falta que llegue Akise-kun.

Ante el nombre de su mejor amigo su novia se sonrojo ligeramente, pero él no le tomo mayor importancia.

— Oh… bueno, escuche que hoy volvió a quedar en primer lugar de aprovechamiento escolar de nuestro año, después del pesado examen que nos hicieran ayer por la tarde a todos los grupos de primer año ― la joven castaña contó con un ligero matiz de admiración que paso desapercibido para Yukiteru.

— No es de sorprender él siempre fue muy bueno en lo académico, pese a las faltas frecuentes que tenía por salir a investigar y adquirir como dice él _experiencia para ser un gran detective_ ― Yuki no pudo evitar que una sonrisa nostálgica se formara en su rostro ante aquellos recuerdos.

Sin embargo la charla quedo aparcada cuando el celular de Yuki comenzó a sonar.

Yuki atendió la llamada inmediatamente reconociendo al instante la voz de su amigo Akise, quien le informaba que no podría ir a su reunión.

— ¿Quién era? ― preguntó con curiosidad al ver a su novio despedirse.

— Akise, me ha dicho que no podrá venir porque al parecer saldrá con su nueva novia ― contó Amano sin notar el ligero temblor de la mano de su novio ante lo dicho, distraído ante la sensación creciente de que algo que no debería estar sucediendo pero también feliz por que su amigo encontrara a una joven con quien salir, se obligó entonces a ignorar la sensación molesta y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios ― Bueno me alegro que Akise haya encontrado una joven que le entienda, ¿no lo crees, Moe?

La joven forzó una sonrisa en sus labios y asintió con la cabeza, sin embargo estaba muy lejos de sentirse contenta por aquella noticia.

— ¿Y no os dijo el nombre de la afortunada? ― preguntó ella con fingido desinterés mientras una de sus manos se apretaba en sendos puños por debajo de la mesa.

— Mmm… no me lo ha dicho, solo que pronto os va presentar formalmente, en todo caso creo que pronto sabréis quien es puesto que al parecer también es estudiante del instituto al que asistís ― sonrió y luego miró a su novia para decir ― Bueno entonces vallamos al parque de diversiones ¿te parece?

La joven asintió y ambos se pusieron de pie, sin embargo cuando se cogieron de la mano para iniciar el camino Yuki sintió el impulso de soltarle y durante todo ese día una sensación molesta le inundo.

**01/06/XXXX Centro Comercial Hope en Sakurami**

Yuki miró la hora a través de su celular, las cuatro con quince de la tarde, soltó un suspiro mientras giraba la cabeza hacia la izquierda y luego hacia la derecha.

Había quedado con Akise de verse a las afueras del centro comercial a las cuatro menos diez pero su amigo se retrasaba, cosa rara puesto que siempre era muy puntual.

Akise había prometido presentarle a su novia Juno, o algo por el estilo, ese día, le había pedido a Moe que le acompañara pero su novia le había dicho que tenía muchos deberes debido al pronto fin del cuatrimestre escolar.

Soltó un nuevo suspiro mientras seguía observando el pasar de las personas en busca de su amigo y de su novia, sonrió cuando finalmente lo diviso caminando aprisa hacia su encuentro…

— ¡Ey! ― le saludo unos metros antes de que le alcanzara.

— Lamento la tardanza ― se disculpo Akise sólo estar frente su amigo con la respiración algo entrecortada por el esfuerzo realizado para no llegar aún más tarde al encuentro con su amigo.

— No importa ya estáis aquí ― Yuki dibujo un leve sonrisa en su rostro ― Y bien ¿Dónde esta?

Akise parpadeó confundido ante la cuestión, antes de negar lentamente con la cabeza.

— No a podido venir, tenía algo que hacer con sus padres, pero no os preocupéis pronto la conoceréis durante las vacaciones de verano ― dijo Akise sonriendo, sonrisa que se amplió mientras agregaba ― Porque me imagino que iréis con Moe a las excursión que realizaremos ha una de las playas de Okinawa ¿no?

Fue el turno de Yuki de parpadear confundido, Moe no le había mencionado nada acerca de una excursión. Akise notando su desconcierto agregó…

— Nee tal vez lo ha olvidado con tantos deberes…

— Si… ― agregó Yuki un tanto dudoso de que fuera eso, había notado un tanto extraña a Moe desde hace algunas semanas, aunque no quería hacerse ideas raras, soltó un suspiro y agregó ― Pues ya que Moe no pudo venir y tu novia tampoco, creo que será tarde de chicos, así que ¿Qué queréis hacer?

— Bueno pues estaba pensando en comprarle un obsequio a _Yuno_ ― murmuró Akise distraído mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la entrada del centro comercial.

Yuki por su parte se había quedado desconcertado ante el nombre pronunciado por su amigo, por algún motivo después de oírlo un extraño escalofrío había recorrido su espina dorsal.

— ¿Sucede algo?

Se sobresaltó un poco ante el llamado de Akise -unos metros por delante- tan distraído como estaba prestando atención a las extrañas reacciones de su ser, negó con la cabeza y camino rápidamente hasta estar a la par de Akise, rió ligeramente antes de agregar…

— Suenas terriblemente enamorado.

Akise sonrió ampliamente…

— Lo estoy amigo _Yuno_ es grandiosa.

La risa de Yuki disminuyo ante la nueva sensación de que algo andaba terriblemente mal con el universo…

Esa noche asumió que era porque sólo unas horas después de su encuentro con Akise y al ir a ver a su novia, esta le pidiera un tiempo a su relación con un…

— Lo lamento Yuki-kun, necesitamos tomarnos un tiempo, darnos espacio y tal vez conocer a otras personas en esta nueva etapa que iniciamos ― murmuró Moe con las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas ante la mira de incredulidad que Yuki le dirigía ― Realmente lo siento…

Y con eso ella había entrado a su casa dejando a Yuki fuera sin poder contestar nada. Después de unos minutos Yuki giró sobre sus talones, metió las manos a sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar, mientras una sonrisa sin gracia se formaba en su rostro mientras murmuraba para si…

— Ahora entiendo porque no me dijo nada de esa excursión que mencionó Akise-kun…

Sin embargo muy dentro de si no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse al respecto, asumió que era porque aún no lo analizaba del todo, aunque había una parte de él que se sentía demasiado tranquilo pese a las circunstancias.

**21/07/XXXX Playa de Sesoko en Okinawa (festival del mar) 4:45pm**

Akise y Yuno caminaban cogidos de la mano por la playa Sesoko, sus pies hundiéndose en la suave y blanca arena mientras el agua de vez en vez les mojaban los pies descalzos.

Hacía una semana que habían llegado y pronto regresarían a la ajetreada ciudad de Sakurami.

Yuno suspiró y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Akise…

— ¿Te sucede algo? ― preguntó Akise en un suave susurro mientras detenían su andar en una parte de la playa menos concurrida.

— Sólo no quiero irme aún ― confesó Yuno con las mejillas un tanto rojas mientras levantaba la cabeza del hombro de Akise para mirarle a los ojos ― Estos días han sido los días más felices que he tenido desde hace algún tiempo.

Akise miró como los ojos de su novia se cubrían con un velo de melancolía, en el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos Yuno se había abierto a él de una manera asombrosa, la verdad aún se sorprendía del grado de confianza que ella le tenía después del aparente odio que le tenía al principio. Pero ahora él entendía muchas cosas, como el que de cierta manera era un apoyo emocional ante las exigencias que sus padres le imponían y ella misma lo era para él. Soltó un suave suspiro mientras levantaba una mano hasta rosar la mejilla de su novia, ella se sonrojo profusamente y él rió bajito, a veces se comportaba muy tímida ante sus atenciones románticas, era muy tierna.

— Ya veréis que pronto estaremos de regreso, he incluso iremos a conocer otros lugares ― le susurró al oído mientras la estrechaba contra si y miraba el horizonte, luego agregó mientras enfocaba su mirada en los ojos rosas de su novia ― Recorreremos el mundo juntos, ya lo veréis, viviremos grandes aventuras, sólo tu y yo.

Yuno lo miró y asintió con la cabeza antes de agregar…

— Lo prometes…

— Lo prometo…

Sellaron su promesa con un beso antes de regresar por el camino antes recorrido, regresarían al hotel para arreglarse para el festival del mar que se realizaría por la noche.

**21/07/XXXX Hotel Kiri en Playa de Sesoko (festival del mar) 7:30pm**

Akise estaba terminando de arreglarse para ir por Yuno a su habitación. Después de llegar de su caminata por la playa, las amigas de la joven la habían arrastrado literalmente lejos de los brazos protectores de su novio a una tarde de chicas. Akise rió bajito ante el recuerdo de la cara de terror que su novia había puesto mientras sus amigas se la llevaban.

Sin embargo, el tren de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido cuando alguien llamo a su habitación, se apresuro a abrir la puerta creyendo que tal vez su novia se le había adelantado, pero al abrir la puerta miró con cierta incredulidad a la persona que lo miraba con cierta timidez desde el otro lado.

— Hola…

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ― Akise no pudo evitar el ligero tono hostil con el que salió formulada su pregunta mientras se alejaba unos pasos de la entrada y su ceño se fruncía.

— Yo…yo…bueno veréis ― contestó la joven dando un paso indecisa y deteniéndose justo debajo del dintel de la puerta mientras desviaba la mirada para segundos después cerrar los ojos y morder su labio inferior con fuerza, solo un instante antes de que los abriera con cierta resolución en ellos.

Entonces entró en la habitación y avanzó hasta que prácticamente estuvo frente a Akise, unos centímetros más cerca de lo que se consideraría respetuoso, el joven Aru se revolvió incomodo ante la cercanía pero no se movió, sólo se aclaro la garganta antes de pronunciar…

— ¿Y bien? ― la pregunta volvió a sonar demasiado hostil, así que Akise al ver como la joven cerraba los ojos en una expresión herida se obligó a sonar más amable mientras volvía a preguntar ― ¿Qué hacéis aquí, Moe?

Ante el tono diferente, la chica lo miró directamente a los ojos y por un segundo Akise estuvo seguro que le respondería pues había abierto la boca como si fuese a responderle, sin embargo, la joven de cabello castaño no hizo más que abalanzarse sobre él y juntar sus labios de una manera un tanto violenta.

Akise ante la impresión se quedo inmóvil mientras la joven movía sus labios de manera insistente sobre los suyos, sin embargo, el sonido ahogado de un murmullo de sorpresa le hizo empujar a la joven con brusquedad casi mandándola al suelo mientras una estela de cabello rosa era lo único que alcanzaba a ver de la joven que los había visto.

Entonces Aru se apresuro a seguir a la joven de cabello rosa sin embargo se detuvo justo debajo del dintel de la puerta y miró a la joven castaña que evadía su mirada con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza…

— ¿Por qué? ― preguntó él.

— Estoy enamorada de ti desde que íbamos en secundaria, y yo, yo simplemente tenía que hacerlo ― confesó la chica en un murmullo vergonzoso mientras finalmente miraba al joven Akise.

Akise asintió con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro antes de agregar…

— Yo no puedo corresponder esos sentimientos ― le dijo sinceramente él, después ― Además, jamás podría salir contigo y mirar a Yukiteru-kun sin no sentir vergüenza y una cosa aún más importante, estoy enamorado de Yuno.

Y con eso salió ahora si corriendo en busca de la chica que quería.

Moe por otra parte salió de la habitación sin poder contener algunas lágrimas, aunque muy dentro de si ella sabía que eso pasaría, pues después de terminar con Yuki se había dedicado a intentar llamar la atención de Akise pero solo recibía fría indiferencia y además podía ver el cariño con el que miraba a la joven Gasai, soltó un suspiro derrotado mientras entraba a su habitación y murmuraba…

— Perdón Akise-kun ― se arrojó sobre la cama mientras un sollozo salía de sus labios, el festival para ella quedaba en el olvido.

**21/07/XXXX Playa de Sesoko en Okinawa (festival del mar) 7:50pm**

Corría, corría lo más aprisa que podía, mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, evitaba apenas a las personas que ya estaban comenzando a reunirse en la playa debido al festival.

Corrió hasta quedarse sin aliento y hasta que se encontró en una parte de la playa extrañamente desolada. Se dejo caer al piso mientras abrazaba sus piernas con los brazos y hundía el rostro en el hueco entre ellas soltando un sollozo más fuerte que los anteriores.

Sentía un gran peso en su corazón, como si un enorme cuchillo lo hubiera atravesado un millón de veces, dolía, dolía mucho saberse traicionada. La imagen de Akise besando a esa babosa chica se recreaba en su mente.

Estuvo un rato llorando mientras miraba como finalmente la oscuridad se adueñaba de la playa y el bullicio a la distancia de las personas que habían asistido al festival se hacía más grande.

— Lo siento ― escuchó el suave murmullo masculino y los pasos acercándose lentamente, ella ignoró aquello ― La situación no es como pensáis.

Ante aquello se tensó y se obligó a mirarlo…

— Se lo que vi ― respondió con brusquedad y un dejo de dolor en el tono mientras agregaba ― Lo prometiste.

Sin poder evitarlo nuevas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro.

Akise entonces se arrodilló frente a ella y le abrazo, ella opuso resistencia solo un instante antes de ceder y volver a llorar…

— Lo prometiste, lo prometiste ― repitió mientras se alejaba un poco del abrazo pero sin deshacerlo ― Que juntos recorreríamos el mundo, que más días como los pasados vendrían, ¡me mentisteis!

Se alejo entonces y poniéndose de pie se dispuso a irse de ahí, debía haberlo sabido él tampoco cumpliría su promesa, como sus padres. Dio dos pasos en dirección por donde había llegado sin embargo la voz de él la detuvo.

— No mentía, ¿acaso no merezco el beneficio de la duda? ¿no merezco que me escuchéis?

Akise la observó y cuando la vio dar un paso más en la dirección al hotel creyó que hasta ahí había llegado su historia con Yuno Gasai, sin embargo, ella se giró y lo miró, sus ojos resplandecientes con la duda inscritos en ellos, un tanto inseguro él se acercó y aún más inseguro todavía, por miedo a ser rechazado, cogió una de sus manos entre las suyas, ella no alejó el contacto y el comenzó a hablar, ella lo escucho con la mirada en el mar que comenzaba a llenarse de faros que iluminaban la oscura noche y parecían darle un aire místico a la playa. Cuando termino de hablar ella lo miró a los ojos y una sutil sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, sus ojos resplandecieron y una mística aura pareció rodearla y entonces…

— _Te amo… _― y luego la beso.

Ella se abrazó a él correspondiéndole el beso con avidez, intentando dejar atrás sus miedos, y aquella sensación molesta como de alerta, envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de Akise y le incitó a profundizar el beso, sus lenguas bailaron juntas y una llama en su interior se prendió. Akise afirmó su agarre en su cintura y la apegó más a sí, el aire a su alrededor pareció calentarse y sus manos comenzaron a tomar vida propia y a explorarse como otras tantas veces ya habían hecho, y entonces ambos en su desenfreno cayeron a la arena, ella encima de él…

— ¿_Jamás vas ha dejarme_? ― preguntó ella en un suave susurro acariciando sus labios en el proceso…

— _Jamás _― prometió él sin saber que esa promesa les traería tanto dolor a los dos…

Después de su respuesta Yuno volvió a besarle con mayor intensidad si es que eso era posible, las caricias se volvieron más ardorosas.

Akise recorrió con lentitud el cuerpo femenino, sus manos temblorosas, estaba tan nervioso como jamás en su corta vida lo había estado, sus manos descendieron hasta la cintura, ansiosas de tocar más piel de su joven novia, la sencilla blusa de tirantes que Yuno traía pronto termino aun lado de donde ellos se repartían caricias, prontamente la camisa de Akise siguió el mismo camino que la de Yuno; ambos se miraron a los ojos deteniendo el beso que apenas habían detenido para desprenderse de sus prendas, comprendiendo sin necesidad de palabras las emociones y pensamientos que cruzaban por la cabeza del otro.

Yuno sonrió, a penas una ligera curvatura de labios (rojos e hinchados por los besos previos), y sus ojos con un brillo de decisión como Akise jamás había visto antes y con lo cual no pudo evitar el mismo sonreír antes de que ella interrumpiera sus sonrisa con un beso apasionado, que daba la respuesta final a todas sus interrogantes y que dieron a Akise la valentía y seguridad necesaria para continuar…

— Yo… ― Yuno contuvo el aliento cuando Akise se lleno la palma de su mano izquierda con uno de sus senos, soltando un gemido ahogado entre sus labios cuando lo apretó un poco, y sonrojándose completamente mientras entre bocanadas de aire intentaba decir ― Ve lento… es mi… ― ahogo un nuevo gemido cuando él mordió sus cuello a la altura de su clavícula haciéndole olvidar que intentaba decirle mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más caliente.

Akise levantó su rostro del cuello blanco de su novia y la miró, los parpados medio caídos y sus labios entre abiertos en busca de aire, las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, sus manos de él cada vez más ansiosas y la presión en sus pantalones cada vez mayor…

— Lo sé ― le murmuró él, sus voz ronca y su cabello revuelto, su respiración apenas controlada, mientras sus labios descendían ardientes nuevamente en busca de los carmín de ella…

Y pronto en medio de la playa dos jóvenes se entregaban descubriendo un nuevo placer y cambiando irremediablemente el juego del destino…

* * *

**(27/07/XXXX Residencia Gasai por la tarde (en algún lugar en el tiempo y espacio…))**

Estaba nervioso, no sabía el porque pero lo estaba, miraba la casa con algo de reconocimiento pero no del todo, suspiró mientras miraba en su diario de teléfono una fecha, la fecha era difusa pero el contenido de lo que pasaría no…

"Fin del mundo"…

Pese a la pesimista frase sabía que algo más ocupaba su mente…

— _Debo corresponder sus sentimientos adecuadamente a Y…_ ― pensó sin que el nombre acertara a sonar coherente incluso en su cabeza.

Pese a lo anterior se puso de pie, se desnudo dejando solo sus calzoncillos para después cubrirse con una toalla, entonces avanzó por los pasillos de la casa, que a pesar de que en alguna parte sabía que nunca había estado en esa casa en particular, sabía moverse por el lugar como si ya hubiera pasado un poco de tiempo ahí.

Se detuvo justo frente a una joven que a pesar de encontrarse a escasos metros de él, le parecía un espejismo borroso del desierto, sn embargo, se escuchó a si mismo decirse…

— Tomemos un baño juntos ― su voz con un deje nervioso mientras ambos salían al exterior.

Pronto los dos se encontraron dentro de un barril muy juntos, él podía sentir sus pieles rozándose sutilmente, sus mejillas sonrojadas más por ese hecho que por el de encontrarse en un barril lleno de agua caliente, su corazón acelerado pero aún más importante esa sensación, ese sentimiento que le llenaba en lo más profundo de su ser, amaba a esa chica, ante aquello intento verla pero sus facciones le eran borrosas, cubiertas como por una espesa neblina, solo podía distinguir el rosa de su cabello…

— Yukki, vamos a la cama ahora que no hace frío ― escucho su voz, delicada, dulce y nerviosa.

— S-si ― tartamudeó él…

Pronto ambos se encontraron frente a una habitación con un futon amplio acomodado en el piso…

— Es… este…es mi primera vez así que trátame con cuidado ― escuchó su suave voz decirle, su corazón se acelero aun más y pronto su propia voz escuchó…

— Está bien… es mi primera vez también ― sentía que el corazón le saldría del pecho, el nerviosismo invadiéndole por completo…

Tomados de la mano caminaron dentro de la habitación, cada uno se deshizo de su yukata, la miró acostarse sobre la cama, su cuerpo desnudo quedo ante su vista robándole el aliento, sin embargo al buscar su rostro, sus ojos, seguían ocultos por una extraña neblina, sin embargo su cuerpo reacciono sólo, pronto se encontró a su lado.

Besó sus pechos, cuidadoso, inexperto, los recorrió con delicadeza, despertando en él algo que hasta el momento le era desconocido. Se separo de ellos solo para acercarse a los labios de aquella chica que aún no podía identificar, pero que sabía por siempre significaría algo importante para él, sus labios eran suaves, su boca dulce…

La beso y la acarició por lo que parecieron horas, recorrió todo el cuerpo joven de ella y cuando finalmente se unieron en uno, busco su mirada con avidez, y sus ojos fueron claros, el rosa resplandeciente de unos ojos como antes no había visto, y entre el calor del clímax los sentimientos quedaron al descubierto por una frase de solo dos palabras…

"Te Amo…"

Sin embargo aquel "sueño" se deshizo y la _realidad_ cambió, se encontraba ahora con la respiración agitada.

Corría por el pasillo de aquella casa tradicional, miró detrás de él preguntándose que demonios había sucedido. Unas imágenes poco definidas del momento vivido tan sólo unas horas atrás se sobreponían con las de este instante en el que intentaba salvar su vida, se detuvo justo frente a la puerta corrediza donde tiempo atrás había descubierto uno de los tantos secretos de su desequilibrada novia, que sin embargo en ese momento no recordaba cual, miró atrás y no pudo evitar preguntarse…

— _¿Por qué quieres asesinarme?_ ― la puerta fue abierta y el empujado con fuerza por la espalda sin estar seguro quien había ocasionado eso…

— _¿Así que quieres saber por qué, Yukiteru?_ ― Yuki no sabía de quien era la voz, solo sabía que una parte de su conciencia si le reconocía, pero era tan vago el recuerdo que no estaba seguro. Además la caída en la que estaba le impedía hacer memoria más preocupado como estaba de lo que sin duda sería un golpe muy doloroso.

**(27/04/XXXX Secundaria en Sakurami 3:00 pm (tiempo atrás…))**

Sin embargo, el lugar donde había caído era un lugar muy conocido para él, su salón de clases durante secundaria, miró al frente en la pizarra se hallaba escrito un mensaje que el recordaba bien…

"Entrega del cuestionario de su sueño para el futuro a las cuatro en punto"

Pero había algo que no cuadraba, el recordaba que aquella tarde había sido de los primeros en entregar el cuestionario, y ahora en esta ilusión que se le presentaba solo estaba él y…

Desconcertado miró a la joven de cabello rosa sentada en la fila de a lado de la suya hasta atrás, al mirarla un terrible dolor le asolo, no era físico pero ese dolor emocional que experimentaba se sentía como tal, sus pasos se acercaron al principio un tanto vacilantes y después con mayor seguridad al pupitre de la que sabía no era una desconocida pero por el momento se hallaba incapaz de recordar, de recordarla, pues si no se equivocaba jamás había visto a una chica con ese tono tan singular de cabello en su secundaria, pero por el momento lo dejó de lado y…

Miró su cuestionario totalmente en blanco, la vio parpadear y morderse el labio, luego ella se puso de pie, su mano intento tocarle pero sorprendido observo como la atravesaba, así que solo la observo caminar directo a su yo de la ilusión…

— _Ah,¿tampoco tú has acabado?_ ― la escuchó pronunciar con una voz suave y gentil.

— _…Mis padres se divorciaron la semana pasada _― oyó a su yo pronunciar, desconcertándole ampliamente, pues pese a que sus padres solían discutir, sus pleitos no duraban más que unas cuantas horas de enfado, luego ambos se disculpaban y todo terminaba con una salida familiar a algún lugar.

Se acercó un poco a la escena y escucho un murmullo de la misma voz que le había hablado cuando lo habían lanzado ahí, pero sólo pudo escuchar fragmentos de lo que este le decía…

— _… … Así que no tenía esperanzas para el futuro _― la voz seguía susurrando a su lado, mientras contemplaba el bonito rostro de la chica e intentaba recordar su nombre y donde le había visto ― _Pero entonces apareciste tú y le diste un nuevo motivo para vivir…_

Ante aquello avanzo hasta posarse frente a la escena, la miró a ella escribir algo en su hoja y sonreírle mientras su yo más joven la veía un tanto sorprendido antes de que ella se alejara y prestaba atención a su hoja, curioso se acercó para leerla…

"_Ser el esposo de Y… G… en el futuro"_

El nombre parecía borroso mientras él intentaba descifrarlo, sin embargo todo se volvió negro para después comenzarse a iluminar todo de un modo distinto…

Estaba en la azotea de uno de los edificios de su escuela secundaria, que estaba derrumbado por al parecer una gran explosión, sin embargo para él todo eso pasaba desapercibido en ese instante solo era conciente del cuerpo que apretaba entre sus brazos…

— Yukki… ¿Por qué? ― la voz dulce de _su_ chica sonaba tembloroso como si fuese a soltar a llorar en cualquier momento ― Enserio me has escogido a mí en lugar de tus sueños.

— Vine a salvarte ― su propia voz en una parte de él le sorprendió ante el cariño que desprendía, ni siquiera cuando había salido con Moe a ella le había hablado así ― Ahora apuñálame…

Pese a que el pedir aquello en cierto grado lo desconcertó, también sabía que era lo que deseaba, siguió hablando…

— …Y regresa al s…m…a convertirte en Deus, ya sabes ¿no? Este no es el lugar al que perteneces. Es por eso que…― hizo una pausa ― Moriré para crear un lugar para ti.

La sintió ponerse tensa en sus brazos s, antes de que se relajara ligeramente…

— …Entiendo ― sintió como ella levantaba una mano, pero él no hizo nada para detenerla ― Si eso es lo que Yukki desea…

Una serie de extraños pensamientos le asaltó mientras sentía el ligero aire que hacia la mano de la joven entre sus brazos al decender hasta que…

— Eres un tonto Yukki… ― sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa ante su suave voz ― Yo me quedo… ¡Adiós!

El cuchillo descendió más rápido, dejándole a él sin la posibilidad de hacer nada, sólo con un terror y dolor desgarrador que venía de lo profundo de su alma.

— ¿Por qué… ― su voz de ella le corto la suya.

— No puedo matarte…

Y de pronto su rostro le fue perfectamente claro, sus rasgos suaves y bien definidos, sus pestañas espesas, sus labios rosas que comenzaban a perder color por la sangre perdida, sus ojos que pese a las circunstancias lo miraban con cariño, amor.

De pronto todo pareció ir rápido, una corriente lo envolvió y sintió como era jalado hacia arriba, obligándole a separarse de la chica que cada vez se le tornaba más difícil coger aire, y justo antes de que todo se tornara blanco a su alrededor se escucho a si mismo gritando con suma desesperación…

— ¡Yunnooo…!

* * *

**14/12/XXXX Hospital General de Sakurami (Tiempo actual) 16:37 pm. **

Sentía un tacto suave y reconfortante acariciando su cabello y frente, soltó un suspiro de gozo y comenzó a abrir sus parpados lentamente, en el momento que sus ojos se abrieron se obligo a cerrarlos nuevamente por unos segundos pues la luminiscencia de la habitación le había provocado una punzada en la cabeza…

— Finalmente despertáis, no sabes cuan preocupado me tenias ― escuchó una voz masculina que no estaba segura de reconocer, pero que su mente en automático definió como la de…

— _Yu… _― su voz se corto de golpe cuando sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente y ante ella quedo el rostro de su novio, su cabello ligeramente desordenado y sus ojos tan parecidos a los suyos solo que de un tono de rosa más oscuro la miraban.

— ¿Cómo te encontráis? ― le preguntó él con voz suave al ver como ella hacia una mueca.

— Me duele la cabeza ― admitió ella, observando por primera vez el lugar en el que se encontraba, el sonido de una maquina que daba detalle de sus pulsaciones y el olor a antiséptico tan característicos de los hospitales ― ¿Qué me ha sucedido?

Preguntó mientras se incorporaba en la cama, ayudada inmediatamente por Akise, quien la miraba con cariño y ternura.

— ¿No lo recordáis? ― le pregunto con suavidad mientras acomodaba su almohada en su espalda para darle mayor comodidad, mientras ella negaba sutilmente con la cabeza ― Bueno te habéis desmayado en la cafetería, justo después de lanzar un grito que me ha asustado mucho, no tenía idea de lo que te había sucedido. Lo peor fue cuando segundos después de que tú perdieras la conciencia Yukiteru-kun, también se desmayo, me he puesto sumamente nervioso sin saber que hacer y alguien llamo a una ambulancia y fue como los tres terminamos aquí…

Yuno se tocó la cabeza le dolía horriblemente, además tenía recuerdos difusos de lo que estaba segura era un sueño, sin embargo, al escuchar el nombre del amigo de su novio vino a ella una escena de ese sueño…

_Estaba en la azotea de uno de los edificios de su escuela secundaria, que estaba derrumbado por al parecer una gran explosión, sin embargo para ella todo eso pasaba desapercibido en ese instante solo era conciente del cuerpo que la rodeaba protectoramente entre sus brazos, brazos que la hacían sentir segura, querida… _

— _Yukki… ¿Por qué? ― su voz sonaba tembloroso como si fuese a soltar a llorar en cualquier momento, de hecho estaba segura que las lágrimas acudirían en cualquier momento ― Enserio me has escogido a mí en lugar de tus sueños._

— _Vine a salvarte ― la voz de quien la abrazaba sonaba llena de cariño, de amor hacia ella, apretando más el nudo en su garganta ― Ahora apuñálame…_

_Aquella petición por parte del chico que la abrazaba la desconcertó y la lleno de cierto miedo hacia la situación, pero también a la soledad, al perder a aquel chico que la mantenía segura y con un propósito con solo sentir sus brazos alrededor suyo…_

— _…Y regresa al s…m…a convertirte en Deus, ya sabes ¿no? Este no es el lugar al que perteneces. Es por eso que…― hizo una pausa ― Moriré para crear un lugar para ti…_

La imagen se desvaneció cuando sintió la mano calida de Akise posarse en su frente. Sus ojos enfocaron al chico, quien enseguida puso rostro de preocupación…

— Iré por una enfermera ― le dijo y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero ella se lo impidió.

— No ― dijo ella con más brusquedad de la que pretendía. Akise se volvió a mirarle, ella tenía ocultos sus ojos por el fleco, cuando levanto el rostro para verlo sus ojos estaban cubiertos por un velo de lágrimas que pugnaban por liberarse de los confines de sus ojos ― Quiero decir quédate conmigo ¿si?

Aún más preocupado que antes él se acerco hasta la cama nuevamente donde ella le dejo espació para que se acostara a su lado. En seguida que se acostó a su lado ella se acurruco en sus brazos y busco sus labios con cierta desesperación.

Yuno tenía miedo de no sentir lo mismo al besar a Akise, a que debido a esos extraños sueños algo en ella cambiara, pues se sentía confundida, no sabía quien era ella, su _realidad_ y la de esos sueños parecía haberse mezclado, sólo quería olvidar aquellos otros labios, los labios de Amano, de Amano Yukiteru…

* * *

**Templo del tiempo y el espacio…**

Deus observaba a través de las enormes pantallas que decoraban el recinto a los futuros participantes de su juego, miró como su creación era besado apasionadamente por una de la futuras poseedoras del diario del futuro.

— Nee, ¿acaso eso no hará que el juego cambie? ― Muru Muru dijo después de observar la misma escena que Deus.

— No…

Muru Muru miró a Deus esperando que agregara algo más después de su respuesta tan contundente, sin embargo, Deus continuo observando las pantallas sin intención de agregar nada.

— ¿Entonces…? ― preguntó la pequeña asistente con algo de incertidumbre en su voz.

— El momento de la reunión de los doce poseedores del Diario ha llegado ― irrumpió una nueva voz.

Los ojos de Deus se movieron _al _recién llegado, quien prosiguió con su dialogo.

— En cuanto a ellos, el problema se resolverá por si sólo cuando recuperen del todo sus recuerdos.

— ¿Y tú pretendes dárselos, no? ― preguntó Deus con cierta desconfianza.

— Oh, vamos, ¿cómo si tu no te divirtierais provocando guerras? ― dijo un tanto divertido el _invitado_ ― Para mi será igual.

Dicho esto se preparó para partir…

— Y ¿Cuándo lo harás?

— Después de la reunión…

Cuando el _invitado_ se marcho un tenso silencio se apodero del lugar, hasta que finalmente Muru Muru pronunció…

— ¿Qué miedo da? Nee… ¿Quién diría que alguien puede cambiar tanto? ― hizo una breve pausa antes de agregar ― Dime Deus, ¿tú también te corrompiste cuándo obtuviste el poder?

— Mejor preocúpate por que todo este listo para la reunión, tu entregaras los diarios del futuro.

— Eeeehhh…

Deus siguió mirando las pantalla, sin embargo, sus pensamientos estaban en su visitante, el juego se advertía por demás peligroso, no sólo para el universo que él gobernaba, sino para el equilibrio entre dimensiones, tendría que tener cuidado, porque los Dioses, sólo se sirven así mismos…


End file.
